Second Chance
by Nalanzu
Summary: In the moments between Trunks' death at the hands of Cell and his resurrection, an unusual visitor keeps him company.


_I'm dead. That... that was it. My life. It's over. I failed... we all did. Even with all we went through, it wasn't enough. He came back, and he's going to kill us all._

If Trunks had been capable of smiling, he would have. Bitterly. _...oh, right. He's already started. I felt his ki. Everything Goku gave means nothing. So why am I here alone? Why isn't there anything here?_

"There is." The voice, although serious, had the sound of someone more used to laughter, someone who took everything possible out of life. Or in this case, afterlife might be more appropriate. The owner of the voice in question appeared to be Death.

"God of Death to you, pal. Or you can just call me Shinigami." The figure grinned widely and removed its black cap. A long chestnut braid fell over a slender shoulder, framing a face dominated by deep violet eyes. He was the most stunning man Trunks had ever seen.

"Isn't there supposed to be a checkin station?" he asked when his voice came back from whatever depths it had fallen into.

"Well." Shinigami perched on something and crossed his legs. It was worlds away from a feminine gesture. "Normally Enma Daiou would handle your case, but there's been a bit of a mix-up."

"The time machine?" Trunks hazarded.

you afterlife, the in problems some made history altered having ?You grinning. still Death know.? trouble, Caused that. say could guess I 

Trunks looked down. "I wanted to save my world, and I couldn't do it alone. I wouldn't change my actions, even if I could." He buried his head in his hands. A distant part of his mind noted that the gloves of his Saiyan armor were so white they almost glowed. "Even if I failed."

"They're not dead yet, you know."

Trunks blinked. "Cell hasn't killed them yet?How?"

"Your mentor -- Gohan, is it? -- is still fighting. He's pretty impressive. I'd love to set Quatre's Zero System loose on him." Death laughed quietly. 

Trunks jumped to his feet. "What about my father?"

"I'm not quite sure. He's not putting out enough energy for me to see him. You guys really aren't in my jurisdiction, you know. I'm just here to keep you company."

"Oh." His hands dropped to his sides. "It doesn't matter, though. I still failed. I won't be able to save my world."

"Stop saying that! What you did... it was incredible." Death's grin faded. "I shouldn't have said that."

Trunks stared. "You're just trying to make me feel better. I know the truth. I let them all down. Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, 'Tou-san, all of them."

Death shifted position, now sitting crosslegged on a patch of emptiness.

"It was my time machine that let Cell absorb the androids!"

Shinigami made a dismissive gesture with one hand. "You made the survival of a better world possible," he said quietly. "One without war. Don't forget that." He grinned again suddenly. "Your father really is proud of you, you know."

"He is?" For the second time since he'd died, Trunks was completely speechless.

"Yep. And you get to see him again real soon." Death hopped off of whatever he'd been sitting on and paced over to Trunks.

"So he's dead? Then it's only a matter of time before Cell -- what?" He looked suspiciously at Death's flamboyantly grinning face. Shinigami was a good four inches shorter than he was, and Trunks had to look down to see him smile.

"Other way around, pal. You're going back."

"But -- the conf--"

"Sorted out. You forgot about the dragonballs, didn't you."

"The - of course! Dende!" For the first time since the Cell games had been announced, Trunks felt like smiling. "I can stop the androids in my world too, then."

"That's right." Death seemed oddly hesitant. "You won't remember me when you wake up."

"I won't?" The world started to blur.

Death smiled sadly. "Nope. Not part of the game. But do me a favor, will ya?"

Trunks staggered. He could barely stay awake, now. The dragon was calling. "Name it," he managed.

"Make your world a safe place, okay?"

Trunks nodded.

Death leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I asked to watch over you. Be careful out there; I don't want to see you back here any time soon."

Trunks wanted to answer, but everything faded and he was suddenly staring at the sky. _I'm up on Kami's lookout. The battle -- it must be over._

There was a feeling that something had just happened between dying and waking up, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. With any luck, though, he'd be able to beat the androids now. To make his world safe.


End file.
